


A Bonding Experience

by Cat2000



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000
Summary: Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Star Wars franchise and I’m not making any money from this ficSummary: Rey and Rose take a look at Rey’s lightsaber
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	A Bonding Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rubynye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/gifts).



> Warning(s): Mild spoilers for the Star Wars sequel trilogy; AU; references to canon character death

“Can I see how your lightsaber works?”

Rey glanced up from the workbench and focused on Rose, who stood hovering in the doorway. The other woman was smiling, but she seemed hesitant. Almost like she was uncertain of her welcome.

Hoping to put any worries or fears Rose might have to rest, Rey waved her into the workshop. “Come on in. I was about to start taking it apart anyway. I’m pretty curious to see how it all works myself,” she admitted. After everything that had happened, she’d not had a chance to really satisfy her curiosity about her weapon as a Jedi.

Rose’s smile grew and she stepped into the workshop, the door sliding closed behind her. She looked around the small area and commented, “I’m surprised to see you here. I thought you’d be out with the others. Celebrating the defeat of the First Order.”

That’s what Finn and Poe had expected, too. Even if they hadn’t said as much in so many words. Rey didn’t know how to explain that it didn’t exactly feel like a victory. That they might have won, but it had come at a great cost. Han, Luke, _Leia_. Even Ben. Ultimately, the victory had only come at the cost of the good men and women who had sacrificed their own lives for the cause.

Rey didn’t say any of that. She didn’t know how to put voice to those thoughts, or if there was anyone else who would truly understand where she was coming from. So, instead, she placed her lightsaber on the workbench, picked up some tools and motioned Rose to her side. “I don’t much feel like celebrating right now,” was all she said.

Rose moved to her side, close enough that Rey could feel her warmth. She was struck with the urge to slip her hand into the other woman’s. To turn towards the warmth and comfort that being so close to another living being offered.

“My sister.” Rose’s soft voice broke the silence.

Rey looked at her, but she didn’t ask. Just kept quiet and waited.

Rose met her eyes for a second and then looked away again. She was smiling again, but it was tinged with sadness. “I feel like, if I join in the celebrating of the end of the war, it would hurt her memory. At least right now. I need to mourn for all that we’ve lost before I can celebrate what we won.”

“I know.” Rey spoke softly. She let the words hang in the air between them for a second before she held out one of the tools to the other woman. “Do you want to be the one to take it apart?”

The shadow that had come over the other woman’s face seemed to melt away and Rose nodded eagerly before taking the tool from her hand. “I never got to see a lightsaber before,” she whispered, a note of awe creeping into her voice. “I never got to see a _real_ Jedi before, either,” she added, looking at Rey’s face.

Rey smiled. She couldn’t help it. “I don’t much look like a Jedi,” she commented. “I’m still learning a lot.” She sighed, thinking once more of those who had taught her. Those teachers who were gone now. She still had so many questions she wished she could have asked. But since that last time, when she’d seen Luke and Leia and realised they’d given her their unspoken blessing to use the name Skywalker, she hadn’t seen any of the Jedi who were now one with the Force.

“You look lost in thought.” Rose’s voice broke into her reflection.

“It’s like you said,” Rey said softly. “The victory feels hollow.” She watched as Rose began to tinker with the lightsaber, exposing the inner workings. She found herself confiding in the other woman; telling her more than she’d admitted to anyone else, even Finn. Even Poe. “I know Kylo Ren was a monster who killed many people, but eventually, Ben Solo came back. I just wish his redemption hadn’t come at the cost of his life,” she added softly.

“We can grieve for him as well.” Rose glanced up, catching Rey’s eyes with a nod. “It matters that he did the right thing in the end.” She began to carefully inspect the components of the lightsaber. “There are a lot of people who could have and probably did change sides.”

“Like Finn.” Rey smiled as she thought of the former stormtrooper. She leaned in to look at the components along with Rose. “Look. I think this is where the colour of the beam comes from.” She pointed to the softly glowing crystal.

“I wonder if it might be possible to make other weapons with the same kind of properties as a lightsaber,” Rose mused. “Do you have any idea where these crystals can be found?”

“No. But maybe we can find them ourselves?” Rey suggested. “It would be a good mission to get away from it all. And maybe we could start up the Jedi academy again.” She added the last a little bit more hesitantly, not sure if she was the right person to take on that responsibility, but knowing that _someone_ had to.

“I’d like that,” Rose said softly. “It would be something good to come out of all of this. But I’m not a Jedi,” she added.

“That’s okay. I think we can still work really well together.” Rey smiled and held a hand out to Rose. “There’re are still bad people and places in the galaxy, but I believe we can be a force for good.”

“As long as we all work together.” Rose gripped Rey’s hand and returned the smile. “I’ll be at your side for as long as you need and want me there,” she promised.

** The End **


End file.
